Nintendo Cinematic Universe
The Nintendo Cinematic Universe is a Japanese-American media franchise and shared fictional universe comprised of a series of animated films. The movies are based on properties owned by the video game company Nintendo, and independently produced by Nintendo Studios, a joint Japanese-American animation studio comprised of veteran and fresh animators as well as game designers founded for the purpose of creating films based on the company's IPs that share and crossover common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures distributes the films in theaters and on home media as part as a deal with Nintendo Studios, with Nintendo retaining the rights to the characters and the films. Phase One ''Super Mario Movie'' In the film that started it all, Mario and Luii are two down-on-their-luck brothers who run a plumbing business and get the job of a lifetime when Princess Peach of the Mushroom ingdom hires them to fix her castle's plumbing in preparation of a grand party. However, when a cult of loyal minions known as the Koopa Troop successfully revive their ancient leader, a powerful monster known as Bowser who goes on to crash the party and kidnap Peach, the brothers offer to rescue her. Armed with gadgets and magical items from Professor E. Gadd and the resident Toads, Mario and Luigi take off on a magnificent adventure that leads them across land, sea, and space. ''The Legend of Zelda'' Silent farm boy Link discovers that he is the reincarnation of a legendary hero and destined to free the land of Hyrule from its tyrannical ruler, Ganon. He goes on a journey to find the lost Princess Zelda, a sassy, bow-wielding warrior who has given up her throne and lost faith in the world, and the two embark on a journey throughout the land, fighting enemies and exploring ancient dungeons to find the storied Master Sword and Hylian Shield, as well as the pieces of the mystical Triforce, to bring an end to Ganon and restore Zelda's place as monarch. ''Super Mario 2'' The Mushroom Kingdom is attacked once again by the Koopalings, a clan of seven sinister siblings formerly part of the Koopa Troop who seek revenge following Bowser's defeat. Desiring to herself take action against those who have laid waste to her dominion, Princess Peach calls upon her close friends Mario and Luigi once more, and the three traverse unknown territory to take down their newfound foes one by one. ''Metroid'' In this take on the horror genre, lonesome bounty hunter Samus Aran finds herself stranded on a planet in deep space for the first time with no resources and no way to call for help. Relying solely on her powered suit and wits, she must find a way to survive and escape, while investigating the planet's past and secrets and confronting the physical demons that she encounters as well as inner demons that plague herself. ''Star Fox'' When the diabolical scientist Andross and his evil forces come to the Lylat system and wreak havoc on the planet of Corneria, a young, sly fox named Fox McCloud decides to stand up and take action. Following in the footsteps of his father James, a great pilot, Fox convinces his best friend and college roomate, Slippy Toad, a smuggler, Falco Lombardi, and his father's former co-pilot, Peppy Hare, to form an elite squadron known as Star Fox to go against Andross and restore peace to the galaxy. ''Super Smash Bros. Star Fox's climactic battle with Andross in the depths of space has awakened an ancient power, which now works its way to the World seeking to destroy anything that gets in its path. Fox follows it there, where its impending threats have caught the attention of adventurer Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, warrior Link of Hyrule, and the recovering Galactic Federation hiree Samus Aran. Fate brings the four together and they form an unlikely alliance, aided by their friends, to work together to drive the being away and save the world from destruction. Phase Two ''Super Mario 3 After the events of the last movie, Mario, Luigi, and Peach want to get away from it all and schedule a vacation to the lovely Isle Delfino for some tranquility and peace. However, their plane is suddenly hijacked, and they, along with their pilot Toad, crash-land and find themselves stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere inhabited by a species of unique creatures known as Yoshis. Meanwhile, a mysterious individual assumes Mario’s identity at their destination, committing crimes under his guise in an effort to ruin the now famed hero’s repetition. It's a race against time as the four bond with the Yoshis and travel back to civilization to find out who this person is, and discover what vendetta he has against them. ''Donkey Kong Country'' Living peacefully on a pacific island, the Kongs are a closeknit family of primates enjoying life and each other until the sinister reptile King K. Rool and his army of Kremlings arrive at their shores. Having heard that the island is home to the most ripe and delicious bananas in the world, Rool and his Kremlings plan to steal the Kongs’ treasured hoard for themselves. After an encounter with Rool leaves the patriarch of the family, Cranky Kong, injured and unable to lead, his son, Donkey Kong, must take his place as leader of the band and devise a plan with the others to protect their home from the crocodilian invaders. ''Zelda II'' Hyrule now prospers under the rule of Princess Zelda with Ganon destroyed, but after recent events, Link remains paranoid that evil lurks around every corner. His fears are confirmed when an evil sorcerer opens a rift into Hyrule and kidnaps Zelda, with Link following after her. The two find themselves in the Shadow Realm, an alternate version of Hyrule where everything and everyone are different and nothing is as it seems. Link partners with a native resident called Midna, while Zelda, after escaping the sorcerer’s grasp, escapes and forms a partnership with a knowledgable warrior called Impa, who somehow knows things about Zelda’s destiny and her connections to the Goddesses that will soon come to light. Link and Zelda work to find their way back to each other while being pulled apart by an ancient prophecy that reveals their true nature in the scheme of the universe and will lead to the return of their greatest foe. ''Kirby'' Kirby is an adorable pink puff who longs to become the world’s greatest chef, and he gets his chance when he’s invited to cook a meal for the dimwitted but well-meaning King Dedede. However, trouble arises when an evil force from the alternate realm of Dream Land manages to seep into Kirby’s reality and steal the Star Rod from the holy Fountain of Dreams, plunging everyone into an eternal sleep of nightmares where the evil force reigns supreme. Determined to make his dream come true, Kirby learns to bend the reality of the realm, gaining the ability to transform and empower himself by engulfing different items and inheriting their characteristics. Teaming up with Dedede, Kirby and the monarch take on Dream Land, venturing and occasionally running into a mysterious warrior of unclear alliance, to free the world from the force’s evil grasp. ''F-Zero'' A futuristic space planet with an oppressive government has just announced a series of intergalactic competitions known as F-Zero, which will see several planets pit their best drivers against each other in fast-paced, life-threatening races as a means of promoting economic growth by driving tourism and incredibly profitable interstellar trade. Douglas Falcon, a former racer and experienced mechanic who has become displeased with the decline of society and longs for the days of freedom, is asked by the poor people of his disheveled town to compete in the race to bring fame and fortune to their hopeless suburb. Falcon agrees, traveling to the shining and technologically advanced capital of Port Town. As he takes on the greatest racers in the universe, Falcon’s crusade becomes not just an effort to save his beloved town, but his planet, as he takes a stand to rebel against the regime, landing him in hot water with the government that wants to dissuade him from his efforts but needs him to continue winning for economic purposes, and inspiring his people to rise up and reclaim the rights and freedoms they desperately desire. ''Star Fox Assault'' Star Fox has become a well-known team of mercenaries, famed for their victories and regularly hired by General Pepper for work throughout the Lylat system. They eventually meet opposition from the new Star Wolf team, a group consisting of former Andross conspirators who swear to have turned over a new leaf. Fox is suspicious of them, especially their leader, Wolf O’Donnell, but Pepper is eager to give them a chance to prove their worth. When the Galactic Federation discovers an uncharted planet, codenamed Sauria, outside of the system, they send Star Fox and Star Wolf to evacuate, The teams’ incessant rivalry during exploration has them captured by the planet’s resident dinosaurs, who declare war on the rest of the galaxy. The teams are freed by Krystal, a vixen who wishes to avoid an intergalactic disaster, and the groups must learn to get along and work with their new ally to stop the dinosaurs from raining destruction upon the system. ''Earthbound'' In a more or less straightforward adaptation of the acclaimed video game, the 13 year-old Ness lives in his quiet, little town of Onett until he becomes aware of great evil creature called Giygas that threatens his world, and awakens psychic powers within himself known as Psi. He embarks on a great adventure across the world, meeting other teenagers with abilities similar to his own to collect eight materials needed to vanquish Giygas and prevent the world from falling into eternal darkness. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Master Hand’s left-handed counterpart, Crazy Hand, has awakened in the darkest corners of the universe, sensing the defeat of its other half. Far more demented and powerful than its brother, Crazy Hand is able to warp reality and the fabric of the universe to suit its own needs, and desires to get revenge on the Super Smash Bros. by utterly destroying them and everyone and thing they hold dear. Mario, Link, Samus, and Fox band together once again as the world’s last line of defense, but realize they need more help to combat their new foe, ultimately recruiting Donkey Kong, sought out for his expertise in defense, Kirby, who is able to use his dream abilities in the real world now due to Crazy Hand’s meddling, Captain Falcon, whose skills as mechanic come in handy supplying the the others with weapons and vehicles, and Ness, who has become an underground celebrity due to his magical powers, as part of the team. The biggest event the Nintendo Cinematic Universe has seen yet begins, with an enigmatic figure beginning to rise from the shadows, and our heroes being plunged into a battle that promises to completely change all of them, and their world, forever. Phase Three ''Zelda III'' ''Pokémon: Homecoming'' ''F-Zero X'' ''Fire Emblem'' ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland'' ''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Part I'' ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Civil War'' ''Pikmin'' ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Part II'' Category:Movies Category:Projects Category:Nintendo Category:Disney Category:Nintendo Cinematic Universe Category:Super Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Donkey Kong Category:Kirby Category:F-Zero Category:Earthbound